


Postmortem

by Primarybufferpanel (ArwenLune)



Series: Ellipse [3]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Gen, Redemption, enemies to uneasy allies, post-s2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 19:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14027211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/Primarybufferpanel
Summary: The team returns from rescuing Waverly from Bulshar's lair. It went... weirdly.





	Postmortem

"Well. That was a clusterfuck," Dolls summarised, depositing a groaning, heavily bruised Doc on the couch in the homestead. His nose was broken. Dolls didn't look all that great either, skin greyer than it ought to be and with a swelling in his hairline.

"Hey, we got my baby sister back," Wynonna protested, slinging an arm around said sister and brushing a haphazard kiss to her forehead.

Waverly smiled weakly and opened the freezer, filling a washcloth with ice for on Doc's face. She looked pale and grimey after more than a day in Bulshar's underground bunker-lair-den-whatever. She had assured them all that it was nothing a bath and a good night sleep wouldn't cure.

Nicole was limping but mostly okay, and Jeremy had gone to the offices to have a decontamination shower—Revenant blood—and then go crash in his apartment.

"Not sure how I was expecting this to go, but.. yeah," Wynonna agreed tiredly, debating sitting down versus coffee and finally stumbling over to the coffee pot. Since it looked like they were doing the post-mortem now, they could all use it.

"Worse. With Bobo del Rey there too?" Nicole said softly. "I think we got off lightly."

Doc made a disgruntled, stuffy-nose sound from the couch, gesturing at his broken nose.

Nicole made a concilliatory gesture Doc probably couldn't see from under his makeshift icepack, and it was quiet for a while, the only sound the coffee machine percolating and Waverly scrubbing at a stain on her jeans.

"Yeahh, about that," Wynonna said slowly, unsure how to bring this up without sounding either crazy or dismissive of their injuries. She poured coffee and Dolls shoved his chair back so he could transfer the cups to the kitchen table without getting up.

"This is gonna sound crazy but um," she hesitated, took her time sitting down. Dolls turned to her with an expectant look. "I mean, Bulshar is obviously a whole new kind of disaster and we're gonna have to figure out ways to deal with him. It kinda freaked me out what he got into the Revenants."

The demon had hung back, not fighting himself, but the Revenants had seemed frantic, less concerned with self preservation in a way that had unnerved her.

"But, like, did anybody else get the impression that Bobo was... well, pulling his punches?"

Doc repeated the disgruntled noise and the gesture from under the cloth covering his eyes. Bobo had ripped a big steel door off its hinges and used it to smash Doc into a wall. The bruises were beginning to bloom and he'd be in pain for a while.

"No, I mean—Jeremy had this theory that working with Bulshar would be making him stronger right, give him more power?"

Dolls nodded.

"So how come Doc isn't a smear on that wall?"

"Door handle," Doc muttered. "Kept the door from the wall a little." It had pinned him rather than pulverizedhim.

Dolls was looking at Wynonna with a considering expression, and she thought he knew where she was going with this. Might not want to believe it, but..

"The walls there are old, not that solid," he conceded, turning to Doc. "With the mass of that door and the kind of power we've seen Bobo use, I doubt the door handle would have stopped him from killing you if he wanted you dead."

"Sure _felt_ like he wanted me dead," Doc grouched. "Crazy fucker looked right at me while he did it."

Wynonna hid her grin behind her coffee cup even though he couldn't have seen it anyway. Even if it was true that Bobo hadn't been trying to kill Doc, the history between those two was more than enough to make them act like assholes to each other.

"I'm really glad you're okay, Doc," Waverly said, so sweetly sincere that Doc subsided.

"There was another thing," Wynonna said under her breath.

It took a few moments to line up her thoughts, and Nicole made a soft, inquiring noise.

"At one point Peacemaker was knocked out of my hand, and I was down. One of the Revenants, that one with the," she gestured at her face, "the face and the axe, he was coming at me."

"Shit."

"Yeah. I was trying to crawl toward the gun but I wasn't going to make it in time, and suddenly it was just.. there."

"What?" Dolls frowned.

"Peacemaker. Out of reach one moment, and the next it was—" She held up her right hand, made a vague grabbing motion.

His eyebrows rose, and he gave a 'Are you saying...' gesture.

"...like it flew into my hand. Just in time to shoot the revhead," Wynonna added, hoping somebody else would draw the conclusion so she didn't have to be the one to say it out loud.

"You think Bobo—?"

She dropped her head onto folded arms with an exhausted sigh, admitting: "I'm really struggling for another explanation."

She was half beginning to think she'd hallucinated the entire thing. Bobo was definitely,  _definitely_ working for Bulshar. Had outright said he intended to. He'd crushed the third seal himself. 

He'd told them he'd gotten sick of betting on the losing team.

(Which left a question she needed to think about when she felt less dead—how exactly _did_ Bobo think the team lines were drawn, and were their purposes in his eyes. Because how on earth had his actions before now NOT consisted of betting against the Earps?)

Doc had reported that later, after the demon had risen, Bobo had clearly been clearly affected.  _He changed me, Doc._

It wasn't just the white hair, even though it wasweird, made him look less human, even less like the man she'd met in her vision quest. He'd been manic. And the one thing she'd grown to rely on regarding him, that he wouldn't harm Waverly, had clearly fallen by the wayside when he'd promised her to Bulshar as his new bride.

That Bobo hadn't seemed to be present for Waverley's abduction yesterday hardly mattered.

"Baby girl," she muttered into her arms, "did he speak to you at all?"

"No, he... I didn't see him. Think I heard him outside my cell once or twice, but..."

She shivered, and Wynonna blindly reached out to put a hand on her sister's arm. Her shoulder ached with the motion.

"Huh," Nicole hummed, as if realising something.

"Hmm?"

"The door he ripped off? That was the hallway I was going to check last. The other hallways were blocked, so I changed my plan."

"And that's...?" Dolls asked.

"That's where I found you," Nicole said softly, nudging Waverly. "Would have taken a lot longer otherwise."

"Urgh," Wynonna said into her arms, muffled. "I don't know."

"I can't believe you're arguing that Bobo Del Rey helped us," Waverly snapped.

"Neither can I!" Wynonna whined into her arms. "Look, I don't know what the hell is going on with him. If he's helping Clootie deliberately, or if he's under his—" she cracked a huge yawn, "—influence, or if he's playing some kind of game. I'm not ready to declare that doorway thing more than coincidence." She sighed, shrugging helplessly. "But I think that he put Peacemaker back into my hand when he had a perfect opportunity to take me out of the fight."

"Maybe he just wanted to keep you around because he thinks he can use you later," Waverly suggested sharply. "Just because he helped you doesn't mean he gives a shit about you. He probably has some ulterior motive."

Wynonna winced, hearing the echoes of hurt. At one point Waverly  _had_ thought Bobo cared about her. Her sister wasn't wrong, and it didn't seem all that likely to Wynonna either that Bobo had helped out of whatever goodness he had left in his cursed heart. But that didn't mean that he couldn't be working toward the same goal, and it also didn't necessarily mean he planned to bring her to harm. 

Except for, well, pretty much everything he'd said and done over the past two years. 

Christ on a tricycle.  No, it meant nothing. A little weird maybe, but nothing they could build on. 

"Look, what does it matter? Are we supposed to change our plans now?" Doc grumbled.

"It doesn't make a difference, no," Wynonna said. "He's the enemy, working for the enemy."

But if Bobo wasn't completely under Bulshar's sway, the demon might be less powerful than they thought. And if there was a chance that Bobo was wavering, maybe that could be of use at some crucial moment. And maybe--maybe she couldn't quite explained  _why_ , and it might not make a difference in how they'd plan and act, but it  _mattered_ . 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still like... coming in a year late with starbucks. Please come talk about Wynonna Earp with me on [tumblr](http://primarybufferpanel.tumblr.com), especially if you care about Wynonna/Dolls and/or about Bobo, because I love that pointy furcoated fucker.


End file.
